Vs. Floatzel
Vs. Floatzel is the twelfth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 11/3/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn arrive at the Pastoria City gym, it housing a large pool with several platforms on the water. Dawn: Oh, spectacular! Conway: That’s how most Water type gym leaders have their gyms set up. A water field to give them the greatest advantage possible. Crystal: Just like Roark having a rock field, and Gardenia having a grass field. Dawn: It does make sense. It’s just like the Wallace Cup. (She looks around) Is Silver going to be coming? Ian: No. He sent me something called a text this morning. He said he couldn’t stay and he needed to train. Dawn: Aw! He couldn’t take one day to watch? Crystal: (Teasingly) Or to spend time with you? Dawn: (Turning red in embarrassment) Crystal! Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. He doesn’t want to fall behind him. Dawn: Huh? Who? Ian doesn’t respond, as Crasher Wake walks towards them. Crasher Wake: Ah, you guys! I never did catch your name. Ian: Ian. Crasher Wake: Well, Ian. Are you ready for the greatest match of your life?! Ian: Yep. Let’s get started. Ian and Crasher Wake take their positions on opposite sides of the pool, as the others sit in the bleachers. Crystal: So, who do you think Ian will use? Definetely Turtwig. Conway: It may depend on the secondary typing of Wake’s Pokémon. But Piplup would be my guess. Dawn: Surely he’d try to use Staravia to be above the field. Conway: You saw how proficient that Piplup has become in controlling the water. Plus, Ian likes giving himself challenges as well. Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer that still has Pokémon able to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Crasher Wake: And in the left corner, we have the beauty of the sea! Coming in at 53 pounds! Give it up for Lumineon! Crasher Wake throws his Pokéball, choosing Lumineon. Lumineon: Lumin. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Lumineon, the Neon Pokémon and the evolved form of Finneon. It lives on the deep-sea floor. It attracts prey by flashing the patterns on its four tail fins. Dawn: It’s so beautiful! Conway: But it belongs to Wake, a wrestler. No doubt it knows some strong moves. Ian: Staravia, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Staravia. Staravia: Staravia! Staravia Intimidates Lumineon with its scream. Crystal: He went with Staravia?! Dawn: Ha! I was right! Conway: He has limited options for effectiveness. So he’s going for an aerial advantage. Crasher Wake: Not a bad plan! Too bad it won’t work! Lumineon, go after it with Bounce! Lumineon dives down and shoots out of the water, Bouncing off one of the platforms. It shoots up straight at Staravia, who holds his ground. Ian: Whirlwind, go! Staravia flaps his wings, releasing a Whirlwind. The force of the Whirlwind stops Lumineon’s approach, as it falls back towards the pool. Ian: Now strike it with Aerial Ace! Crasher Wake: Soak! Staravia speeds towards Lumineon with white energy for Aerial Ace, as Lumineon spews a torrent of water. Staravia flies through it, striking Lumineon with Aerial Ace. Lumineon falls back into the water, and comes out with little damage. Staravia lands on a platform, soaking wet and his wings heavy from the water. Ian: What was that? Crasher Wake: Our secret move, Soak! It transforms any foe into a pure Water type! Conway: That means that Aerial Ace was less powerful. Dawn: Why? Conway: All Pokémon can receive STAB, or same type advantage bonus. So when Staravia uses a Flying type move, it is stronger because it’s the same type as Staravia. But as of now, Staravia is a Water type. That will lower the power of all his Flying moves. Not to mention that the excess water makes it too heavy to fly. Crasher Wake: Which means we control the skies! Lumineon, use Bounce! Lumineon Bounces up into the air, going above Staravia. It rams Staravia, him stumbling back as Lumineon dives back into the water. Crasher Wake: Huh? That wasn’t that strong. Ian: That’s because our Intimidate cut your power. Staravia, wait for it to come back up, and strike it with Quick Attack! Staravia: Star! Staravia waits, as the sound of parting water occurs. Staravia takes off in a run with white streaks behind it, ramming Lumineon as it surfaces. Staravia extends his wings and glides over to a new platform before crashing into it from his excess weight. Crasher Wake: Not bad! How will you handle Silver Wind?! Ian: Whirlwind! Lumineon’s fins flap and fire sparkling Silver Wind, as Staravia flaps his wings repeatedly for Whirlwind. The attacks collide, though Silver Wind pushes through and strikes Staravia. Staravia’s wings have dried up from all the flapping, Ian smirking. Ian: Staravia, to the sky! Staravia runs along the platform while flapping his wings for flight. He jumps off the edge of the platform and flies into the air, everyone gasping. Crasher Wake: It can fly! Ha! What a trick! Lumineon, Bounce! Ian: Brave Bird! Lumineon Bounces up after Staravia, as Staravia dives surrounded in radiating blue aura. The attacks collide as Staravia pushes through, slamming Lumineon into a platform defeated. Referee: Lumineon is unable to battle! The winner is Staravia! Ian: Nice work, Staravia! Staravia: Star, star! Crasher Wake: (Returning Lumineon) And now in the left corner, a lightweight weighing in a 66 pounds! Give it up for Gastrodon! Crasher Wake throws a Pokéball, choosing an East Sea Gastrodon. Gastrodon: (Dramatically) Gastro! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: Gastrodon, the Sea Slug Pokémon and the evolved form of Shellos. It has a pliable body without any bones. If any part of its body is torn off, it grows right back. Crystal: From Shellos? But, Shellos is Pink! Conway: Shellos are pink on the west side of Mt. Coronet, and blue on the east side. It only makes sense that their evolved forms match their color of origin. Ian: Staravia, go for Aerial Ace! Crasher Wake: Mud Bomb! Staravia flies forward with Aerial Ace, as Gastrodon spits a Mud Bomb. Staravia tries to dodge but is hit, dropping in front of Gastrodon. Crasher Wake: And Body Slam! Gastrodon rises up and Body Slams onto Staravia. When it comes off, Staravia is defeated. Referee: Staravia is unable to battle! The winner is Gastrodon! Dawn: How’d that Mud Bomb hit? Ground moves don’t work on Flying Pokémon. Conway: Except that Staravia was a Water type at that moment. Ian: (Returning Staravia) Nicely done, Staravia. Now, (He pulls out a Pokéball), I choose you, Turtwig! Ian throws a Pokéball, Turtwig landing on a platform. Turtwig: (Chilled out) Wig. Crystal: Turtwig is so relaxed! Dawn: Doesn’t it realize that it’s in a battle?! Conway: I don’t think it matters to it that much. Crasher Wake: Gastrodon! Ice Beam! Ian: Curse! Gastrodon fires an Ice Beam as Turtwig glows with a red aura. Ice Beam hits Turtwig, freezing it over. Crasher Wake: And Sludge Wave! Toxic sludge circles around Gastrodon as it fires it at Turtwig hitting it and knocking it back. The ice breaks, Turtwig looking as if unaware it was frozen. Turtwig: Wig? Crasher Wake: Again! Sludge Wave! Ian: Razor Leaf! Gastrodon fires Sludge Wave, as Turtwig’s leaves on its head glow. It swings them around, firing Razor Leaf. Razor Leaf pierces through the Sludge Wave, striking Gastrodon and sending it flying back as Sludge Wave slams into Turtwig. Ian: Turtwig, use Synthesis! Turtwig glows gold as the energy shimmers from the sunlight coming through the skylight. Dawn: Synthesis? Conway: It’s a healing move. When the sunlight is strong, it increases the amount of damage that it heals. Crystal: A good move to have. With how slow Turtwig is, it’s a sitting Psyduck. Crasher Wake: Not bad! Gastrodon, freeze it with Ice Beam! Then hit it with Body Slam! Ian: Curse! Gastrodon fires Ice Beam, hitting Turtwig as it uses Curse, freezing it. Gastrodon then leaps into the air, its body expanding out as it crashes into Turtwig with Body Slam. The ice breaks as Turtwig is pinned to the ground. Ian: (Smirks) Bite. Turtwig: (Calmly) Wig. Turtwig Bites into Gastrodon, it not reacting in pain but in panic, now unable to get free. Crasher Wake: You think that will keep us?! Sludge Wave! Ian: Razor Leaf. Sludge Wave circles around Gastrodon as Turtwig fires Razor Leaf directly into Gastrodon’s face. Gastrodon howls in pain, the Sludge Wave dropping to the platform. Turtwig releases its grip on Gastrodon, as it falls over defeated. Referee: Gastrodon is unable to battle! The winner is Turtwig! Crystal: Alright! Dawn: How did they do that?! Gastrodon was stronger, faster, and had super effective moves! Conway: The healing helped. There’s an expression, “slow and steady wins the race.” As long as they remained calm, they could find a way through. Though the risk of being overpowered was high. Crasher Wake returns Gastrodon, boasting loudly. Crasher Wake: Oh, I did not see that coming! Round three! Entering the ring, this Pokémon has stopped a Giga Impact with his flotation device! Weighing in at 76 pounds, it’s Floatzel! Crasher Wake throws his Pokéball, choosing Floatzel. He has two cream spots on his back, revealing it is Male. Floatzel: Float! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon, and the evolved form of Buizel. It floats using its well-developed flotation sac. It assists in the rescues of drowning people. Crystal: Evolved form of Buizel? Dawn: It does have a strong resemblance. Crasher Wake: Floatzel! Dive in the water! And hit it with Ice Fang! Floatzel dives into the pool, disappearing as it goes deeper. Turtwig looks around, getting nervous. Ian: Use Synthesis. Turtwig begins glowing for Synthesis, when Floatzel shoots out of the water. His fangs glow with ice energy, as he bites into Turtwig. An explosion force occurs as Turtwig is blasted back, defeated. Referee: Turtwig is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel! Crystal: One hit?! Conway: That Floatzel has to be incredibly strong to pierce through Turtwig’s defense so easily. Ian: (Returns Turtwig) Time for a match up. Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Piplup leaps off Ian’s shoulder onto a platform, doing a dab. Conway: Told you. Crasher Wake: Let’s crush them! Bulk Up to Ice Fang! Floatzel glows with a red aura as he flexes his muscles. Floatzel then lunges forward with Ice Fang. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup glows bluish white, forming a Whirlpool shield. Ice Fang collides with Whirlpool, freezing it over instantly. Floatzel’s head is trapped in the Whirlpool as he drops down with it. Ian: Drill Peck! Piplup is surrounded in a yellow bird aura as he spins forward, breaking through the ice and striking Floatzel. Floatzel skids back, looking strong. Floatzel: Float! Dawn: It didn’t do much! Conway: Bulk Up raises Attack and Defense. This will be a tough battle, that’s for sure. Crasher Wake: Floatzel, dive into the water! Floatzel jumps backwards off the platform, diving into the water. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup runs forward, holding his flippers out. A Whirlpool forms in the water, Floatzel in the center of it. Crasher Wake: Waterfall! The water from Whirlpool shoots up into the sky like a geyser, and arcs down at Piplup like a Waterfall with Floatzel leading the way. Piplup freaks out as he’s slammed into, being washed off the platform into the water. Crasher Wake: Pursue it with Ice Fang! Ian: Whirlpool! Floatzel dives after Piplup with Ice Fang. Piplup, underwater, forms a Whirlpool vortex around himself, Ice Fang hitting and freezing it. Floatzel is stuck. Crasher Wake: Oh, not a second time! Razor Wind! Floatzel’s tail glows white, the winds forming underwater and creating waves with currents. Razor Wind breaks through Piplup, as the rushing currents cause him to flip and tumble. Piplup: (In distress) Lup! Ian: Drill Peck! Piplup spins with Drill Peck, creating a counter current that calms the waters. Floatzel bites into Piplup with Ice Fang, stopping his spin. Ian: Bide! Crasher Wake: Now Waterfall! Floatzel shoots out of the water in Waterfall, Piplup still in his mouth glowing red as they fall towards a platform. They crash into and shatter the platform with the impact, water shooting up from the collision. Everyone gasps as the two Pokémon disappear underwater, when a white light shines through. A tower of white energy shoots skyward, Floatzel caught in the energy and falling back down, crashing into the water. Floatzel sinks as Piplup swims up towards it. Ian: Drill Peck! Piplup spins with Drill Peck, striking Floatzel as he shoots out of the water. He lands on a platform with a dab, as Floatzel floats belly up, defeated. Referee: Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner is Piplup and the victor is Ian! Ian: Yes! Nicely done, Piplup! Piplup: (Relieved) Lup. Piplup sits down from exhaustion, as Ian runs out onto the platforms to pick him up. Ian: One of our best battles yet. Piplup: Lup. Ian makes it back to the main walking area, as Crasher Wake returns Floatzel and joins him. Crasher Wake: And in an upset, the challenger takes the win! Well done! That battle was much more exciting than with Silver! Sure he used an amazing Croagunk, but it almost wasn’t fair! This battle was fair, strong and dramatic! I am proud to give you the Fen Badge! Crasher Wake holds out the Fen Badge, as Ian takes it. Ian: Thank you, Crasher Wake. Keep on rumbling. Main Events * Ian defeats Crasher Wake, earning the Fen Badge. * Ian's Turtwig is revealed to know Synthesis. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Crasher Wake * Referee Pokémon * Staravia (Ian's) * Turtwig (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Lumineon (Crasher Wake's) * Gastrodon (Crasher Wake's, East Sea) * Floatzel (Crasher Wake's) Trivia * Crasher Wake was originally going to only use two Pokémon, similar to Roark and Maylene before him. Lumineon was added when his battle became a three-on-three to match up with the other ones. ** The battle of Lumineon vs. Staravia using Soak is one of my favorite gym battle segments in the Sinnoh region. * Ian learns what a text is. * Despite being a Water type gym leader, his party only used a total of two Water type moves, one status move and offensive move. ** This implies that Silver's Croagunk battled against Lumineon or Floatzel. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles